Sleeping is For Losers
by mellamaet
Summary: Yahiro spends a sleepless night tackling paper work, but why isn't he getting anything done? no offense meant to those who love to sleep


hey everyone. this is my first SA fanfic, so i apologize if i got something wrong. thanks for your understanding

**DISCLAiMER: **i do not own any part of SA, and i also do not own "two is better than one" performed by boys like girls ft. taylor swift

enjoy. and thanks

* * *

A pink-headed heir was sitting in a dark office on a large leather chair behind a huge mahogany table surrounded by papers containing company reports, monthly profits and balance sheets

_A working heir, how ironic_ Yahiro thought as he swiveled his chair to face the enormous windows behind him with a view of a breath-taking garden and a beautiful full moon

Yahiro took out his phone and stared at his new wallpaper. _Yamamoto Megumi_. The object of his dreams, his own personal guardian angel

The irony of the situation amused the young lad; he was supposed to be the guardian angel, the shield to be used to protect the young girl. She was so innocent and vulnerable, and yet she managed to protect him without difficulty.

_She's probably asleep by now, lucky her_ Yahiro thought wistfully as he pictured the beautiful siren asleep, her small frame engulfed by the amount of pillows around her, her hair covering her face as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Yahiro sighed deeply, inhaling the stale air of the room them swiveled back to face his table once more to conquer his enormous pile of paperwork

But for some reason, Yahiro couldn't concentrate on his work, the reports presented to him didn't make any sense and his mind was keen on returning his thoughts to a certain SA student.

_I remember what you wore on that first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "hey, you know this girl is something"_

'_Cause everything you do, and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_A shy little girl wearing a yellow dress entered Yahiro's mind, the girl was around six, her long mocha hair was tied into two loose pigtails and she was carrying a sketchpad and a pencil_

'_Hi my name is Megumi' the girl wrote on her sketch pad and showed it to the stoic lad in front of her_

"_Why do you write on a sketch pad? Are you dumb or something?" the six-year old Yahiro said to Megumi_

"_Yahiro, Be nice!" his mother said sternly_

_The little boy merely glanced at his mom then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him_

'_I'm not dumb' the little girl wrote on her pad with a frown on her face 'I have to protect my voice'_

_She has great handwriting, I'll give her that the boy thought, but before he could examine the pad once more, she started writing again on a new page_

'_So you're name is Yahiro, right?' Megumi wrote then she showed him the pad once more_

"_Yeah, what is it to you?" the boy said_

'_Nothing, nice to meet you Yahiro-kun' she wrote on her pad them smiled brightly at the boy, who suddenly blushed._

_The two women who were sitting together drinking tea, smiled at each other knowingly and laughed_

_On that day, Yahiro promised himself that if her ever sees Megumi again, he'll do anything he can to protect her voice _

Yahiro smiled softly at the memory, at that time, he didn't even care that the girl wearing the yellow dress would become the most important person in his life

_I'm not going to get any work done if I keep doing this _Yahiro thought I dismay as he looked at the clock on his table

It was already past midnight and Yahiro has barely read half of the reports that were delivered to him this afternoon.

Despite his herculean effort to concentrate on his work, his mind wasn't absorbing it, what it was absorbing was Megumi, glimpses from his memories of her laughing, smiling, talking, and more often writing.

Yahiro groaned inwardly as he leaned back on his chairs and massaged his temples.

Then, he noticed the picture on his desk, it was a picture of him, Akira and Kei, it was taken way back when they we're kids. Back when he was so sure that he loved Akira and did everything that he could to make her happy even if it means staying away from her.

_So maybe its true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've all bet it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

He could safely tell the world that he, Yahiro Saiga, was wrong. Now he knows that he never loved Akira, she was just very important to him, he knows this now because of Megumi.

Just the thought of her sends butterflies down his stomach, his face glows and his lips curve upward to a smile, when he is with her, his icy exterior melts away and he discovers emotions that he never realized he had like the heights of jealousy, happiness and love.

He wouldn't know what to do if she disappeared from his life, he felt as if all this time he was dead and was simply brought to life by her angelic touch.

_Kei's love sickness is contagious_ Yahiro thought in disgust as he replaced the picture back on the table, but inside he could feel the warm feeling creeping up his neck as he thought of Megumi.

Yahiro sat back down on his chair and shuffled his papers purposely, but he just couldn't bring himself to work.

He sighed softly then leaned back on his chair and surrendered to his thoughts of Megumi, he wasn't getting any work done anyway, so he might as well spend his time thinking about her

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing _

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I look at you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing_

His mind was like a power point presentation of pictures of Megumi caught in every angle, for Yahiro, whether she was smiling or laughing or simply just sitting in a corner watching her friends enjoy themselves she as breathtakingly beautiful.

She was quiet, calm, helpful, innocent and angelic. She was his light and she was his angel.

He just couldn't get enough of her.

_I remember what you wore on that first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "hey"_

Their "date" suddenly came into mind. The day when he first fell in love with her, a part of him died when he remembered that she only did it for Akira, but neither of them would deny the fact that their lives both changed on that fateful day.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've all bet that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking I can't live without you_

_Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

"Master Saiga, breakfast is ready" the butler suddenly said as he knocked on the door to alert his young master.

Yahiro snapped out of his thoughts and checked his watch, it was already six o'clock in the morning and school starts in two hours.

"I'll be right down" Yahiro said as he stood up and cleared the papers on his desk and placed them in his bag

_Another day to make Yamamoto Megumi finally mine_ Yahiro thought with determination as he opened the door and walked out of his room


End file.
